The Hunter's Prayer
by Dreaming Of Nightmares
Summary: Aiden Argent finds himself face to face with a decendent of La Bete and a member of his original pack, both parties are hellbent on dragging the ex-hunter back into the fight. Derek/OMC Dark!fic. Warnings Inside. Don't Like? Don't Read. Sequel to THD.
1. A Mother's Love

Title: The Hunter's Prayer

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17

Words: 3,156

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this… However I do battle my boredom with this story. Everything mentioned belongs to their copyrighted owners. The only things owned by me are the original characters and horribly written dialogue.

Warnings: Slight AU [Future!fic], Language, Violent and Gory Images, Sexual Conduct, Homosexual Relations

Pairing: Derek Hale/OMC

A/N: This is the second part to Aiden's story. While I did go a little deeper into the Hunter/Werewolf relation I'm trying to keep as close to the show and lore as possible. I have done research on werewolves since I was eight. Haha. So yeah… I'm a little bit of a junkie on the whole lore thing. It'll show up a lot in this.

If you haven't read the first story feel free to go back and read it. I'm not done rewriting the beginning where Aiden is a little off kilter. The first chapter is done though, it has more information on Aiden's necklace. For those of you too lazy to go back and read… Like myself for most stories. I have prepared a quick one sentence summary.

Shit happened, Derek and Aiden ran away, and they're now living in Montana with Aiden's son while the rest of the world is under the assumption that Aiden's distant relative and aunt killed him.

…

…

…

Derek pressed his hand over his nose as he walked into the cabinesque home he now shared with Aiden and Ryan. His newly trimmed hair had been professionally styled for free, not that he'd asked the older woman to do so. The smell in the house was nauseating, his stomach was literally doing flips and trying to lose the burger he'd eaten before coming home. His eyes beginning to water as he looked over at Ryan, the eight year old was holding up a gas mask as he worked on his math homework.

"You look like you can use it… Don't eat anything in the kitchen till Dad's sanitized the house. Oh… And we're out of Lavender again." Ryan said absently, black hair falling into his eyes as he looked down over the bulky mouth and nose covering of his own partial gas mask. His voice muffled by the thick piece as he scratched at his left hand for a moment. "Make him hurry up. It's making my skin itch."

Slipping the full gas mask over his head Derek raised a brow. The entire house was reeking of a mixture of Jasmine, Lavender, and Wolf's Bane. The soft sound of coughing coming from the kitchen had Derek padding along the wood floor of their spacious country home. He couldn't help himself, he had to laugh at the dumb founded look on Aiden's face as he held a dirty rag to his nose and mouth as he slowly stirred a boiling concoction that could only be explained as smelling like death. "Ryan's skin is itching… You almost done? The house reeks."

"Hand me the silver dust on the counter. It has a wolf on the lid. The one with a cross on the top is surgical steel." Aiden turned away from what he was doing as he gave a harsh cough. Honey colored eyes watering as he fought the urge stop what he was doing. He needed another batch of his special mixture to send to the pack a few towns over, they'd commissioned him after a rouge pair of werewolves had started slaughtering town folks. Aiden carded a hand through his dark brown hair as he looked over at his mate. "What?"

"You look good in an apron." Derek fought the urge to laugh at the frilly pink apron Aiden was wearing. He knew that Aiden took pride in everything his son did… Even if he ended up looking like a girl. Smiling he held up the small jar, watching how the dust caught the light so beautifully. Striding over to his mate he wrapped an arm around him as he offered him the jar with his other hand. Watching with interest as Aiden poured a specified amount into the concoction before going back to mixing it.

Aiden settled the jar of silver dust on the kitchen counter near the stove as he quickly turned off the stove. His eyes tearing up horribly as he looked into the pot carefully. The purple-black liquid drawing a frown from him. "I'll bottle it before bed… They have their own weapons prepared. How was work… Your hair looks great."

"Same old… Nothing much changes." Looking around the kitchen Derek frowned behind his mask. "This house is trashed."

"I couldn't find the Northern Blue Monkshood. Speaking of which… We're out. I'll have to call Jung-Kim again. And then I couldn't find where I put the silver I've been stock piling. Ryan needed vinegar for his science project. And then-" Aiden was cut off as Derek ripped his gas mask off kissing him. As horrible as the scent was from his mixture. Smiling into the kiss, not wanting to say another thing Aiden wrapped his arms around Derek's neck kissing the other male back. He'd nearly caught up to Derek by the time he'd finished growing. There was only a three inch difference between them now.

"You guys are gross… Go make out somewhere else. Dad… Where's that candy I put in the freezer?" Ryan's floppy hair barely shielding him from the disgusting display of affection that his father and 'father' were displaying. Wrenching the freezer open he furrowed his brows, a habit he'd picked up from Derek, eyes scanning the icy plains of the nearly bare freezer.

"I put it in the basement. You don't need that much candy. It'll stunt your growth. Jung-Kim's coming to visit tomorrow, I want you home early tomorrow." Aiden broke the kiss for a moment, leaning against his mate while he spoke to the now annoyed adolescent. The sheer look of indignant annoyance on Ryan's face was far too cute not to poke fun at. "You'll rot your teeth."

"Yeah… Well your _ass_ is going to get saggy with all the… Stuff you two are doing. Seriously… These walls may be sound proof. But I can still hear all of it… So gross." Ryan grabbed a Sprite out of the fridge with a salute towards Derek before making a hasty retreat. Holding up a hand as he walked out Ryan grinned to himself. "I have a date with Annabel after school… We're getting Physical!"

"He better mean physics." Aiden glared after his son. Looking up at Derek he frowned. "You tell him it was okay to cuss?"

"That would be Jung-Kim… He's a poor parental figure." Derek chuckled as he slipped his gas mask back on. "Need some help?"

…

"I'm thinking of converting the shed into a one bedroom live-in for Ryan. He obviously wants to be more independent." Aiden said as he pulled up his pajama pants. Looking over his shoulder at Derek he watched the other male toweling off his hair for a moment before launching himself onto the bed, slipping his arms around his mate. "More time for us."

"Does that mean sex on the couch again?" Looking down at Aiden for a moment he caught the grin on the other males' face. Shaking his head Derek swung his legs up on the bed flopping back as he tossed the towel on the ground, Aiden was up and off the bed before he could even get his arms around him. "Aiden?"

"It'll mildew…" Aiden whined as he wandered into the master bathroom hanging up Derek's towel before slinking back, slipping into bed next to his mate. Giving a soft sigh he met the other's curious eyes. "Just ask."

"Why are you being so anal?" Derek ran his fingers through Aiden's short hair as he watched his mate. The flicker of despair across the others face had him frowning. "Aiden..."

"Mika's coming to visit with Jung-Kim. I don't want her to think I'm being slack with Ryan. I mean, he's almost coherent all the time. Aside from the whole… Television zombie stare when there's chicks on the screen. I'm just worried she'll want to take him from me." Aiden admitted quietly as he buried his face against his mate's chest. The soft heat of Derek's hand on his back had the younger man looking up at his twenty-seven year old lover. "I'm being silly… Aren't I?"

"Mika would have claimed you unfit years ago if she wanted Ryan… She can't stand what he is… You know that. Ryan's so much better here with people that understand. Just because Mika doesn't love him doesn't mean that we have to act like she does…" Derek threaded his fingers through Aiden's hair for a moment, looking into those soulful honey colored eyes.

"You're right… Night Derek." A yawn finally worked its way from Aiden's throat as he curled into his mate. Smiling softly at the way Derek curled around him. The soft click of the light going out as he slipped his arms around his mate had Aiden smiling softly when Derek leaned in to kiss the top of his head. "I'm just being paranoid."

"Very… Now sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Derek mumbled as he closed his eyes.

…

…

…

Aiden jerked upright with a sharp pain in his chest. Hissing as he clutched his chest he frowned, stumbling from bed as he noticed that Derek was nowhere to be seen. "Derek?" A clatter from downstairs had him sighing as he closed his eyes, peeking out of the open bedroom door. He looked over the small balcony that overlooked the living room. He often called the upper level a loft when he was too lazy to remember what it was actually called. Picking up a t-shirt he slid it on as he padded down the cold stairs to find out what was going on in the kitchen.

Ryan and Derek froze as they saw Aiden stumble into the room, Derek nudged Ryan to go finish what they were cooking. "Mika and Jung-Kim are coming over earlier than we thought… I called the school and told them Ryan's staying home. I figured he might as well enjoy all of the time they're here. They'll be joining us for breakfast. Want some coffee?" Derek gave Aiden the smile that usually followed him disobeying something Aiden felt was important to Ryan's wellbeing.

"I wish you wouldn't have pulled him from school. They'll be in town for two days. Coffee sounds great." Aiden groaned sitting down at the black granite island. They're replaced all of the wooden countertops with black granite during the end of summer break. Ryan had gotten a little too excited with the power tools he was finally allowed to use. The soft clatter of a coffee mug being set on the counter as Aiden looked up at Derek. "Suck up…"

"You wish… You look like shit. Bad dreams?" Derek leaned over the counter running his fingers through Aiden's hair as he looked at his mate with a soft frown on his face. Slipping his hand to cup Aiden's cheek he brushed his lips against his lovers' cheek before pulling back. "Go grab a shower. Jung-Kim was on the dirt road last I heard."

"My chest is hurting again… I probably slept wrong. Alright. Don't burn the place down you two. The last thing I need to do is extort more money from Jung-Kim." Padding over to his son Aiden kissed the child on the top of his head with a soft smile, eyes turning towards Derek for a moment before they flickered a dusty gold.

"You know I can smell you guys… Right?" Ryan mumbled at the sudden change in scent. The heavier scent of pheromones had him frowning as he turned his eyes away from the pancakes he was making. Wrinkling his nose he stuck his tongue out. "So gross…"

"Your father did it." Derek looked after Aiden before striding over to the fridge to grab another pack of bacon. Tossing it towards the child he smiled. "You excited to see your mother."

"No…" Ryan finally admitted as he pulled the last pancake from the pan, settling it on the pancake platter. His hair held back by a forest green headband he'd bought to keep his hair out of his face when working on different things. Looking back at Derek as he held the bacon in his hand for a moment. "She hates me… She's scared of me."

"A lot of people are scared of us Ryan… That doesn't mean she doesn't love you." Derek sat down at the island picking up Aiden's coffee, tilting the cup to his lips he frowned at the bitter taste before settling the cup down. Eyes falling on the cherry wood cabinets. He watched as the child silently worked to make breakfast. Standing up he strode over putting a large hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I'll make the table."

…

"Hey! What's up little man!" Jung-Kim fist bumped Ryan as he threw an arm around the smaller male. Looking over at Mika as she stood silent, almost like a frozen doll. Her hair falling in loose curls from the Sakura pin she'd put in her hair. Her dress hanging loose over her slight frame, dull grey eyes watching the floor as she held a small package in her hands. Jung-Kim looked down at the package before forcing a smile. "So… I smell food!"

"Jung-Kim… Good to see you again. You want a beer?" Derek poked his head out from the kitchen, pausing in the last preparations of their meal.

"Nah. I'm good, man. I could go for some water though." Jung placed a hand at the small of Mika's back ushering the silent woman to the table. Her eyes almost lifeless as she sat down without a sound, fingers clutching at the box in her hands. Jung just smiled at Ryan. "So… Got any ladies?"

"Three of them. I got some major game." Ryan gave a prideful grin at his uncle as he brushed his shoulders off like he'd seen a few kids do in a movie that had been on the other day. Smiling happily when Jung-Kim grinned and laughed. Looking towards his father as he took a seat next to his Uncle-In-Law. His mother was on the other side of the Korean werewolf. The human woman looking rather disgusted by the whole display. "Um… I got the highest grades in my school Mom."

"…" Mika slowly raised her eyes to look at the child, not even blinking as she just stared until he looked away. The small, but heavy box in her hands almost weighing like a brick at that moment. Eyes soon falling to the food before her, it made her stomach sick to even think of digesting food made by animals.

"You didn't tell me that Ryan… I'm very proud of you." Aiden smiled, breaking in to shatter the silence. His eyes flickering to Mika, she hadn't changed in the least. The only difference was that her hair had grown longer. Nudging Derek with his foot he smiled at his mate. "Did Ryan tell you that?"

"He showed me his science test… The teacher gave him a note on it. He didn't miss anything." Picking up the plate of pancakes Derek passed it to Jung-Kim to avoid the other male from reaching half way across the small table. Smiling at Ryan, Derek gave him a look of pride. "Your kid's got better brains than you do Aiden."

"You missed his birthday Mika… Ryan was looking forward to a call from you. You were probably busy. I know how hard it is to find work in Japan right now." Aiden said absently as he picked up a crispy piece of bacon, slowly chewing at it as he watched the woman stare at her bare plate. Raising a brow when Mika placed a small package on the table. "Of course your mother would never forget your birthday... I told you she remembered Ryan."

Jung-Kim picked up the package holding it out to Ryan, watching curiously as the child scooted back from the table a little before carefully unwrapping the box. Eyes turning towards Aiden as the other male gave him a curious look he just gestured that he didn't know anything about it. Looking over at Mika for a moment he noticed she was finally smiling.

The entire room went silent as the lightly colored metal cross was exposed. This heavy silver cross was surrounded by purple petals. Ryan looked up from the Wolf's Bane and silver at his mother, tears slowly welling up in his eyes. "Why…"

"When you get tired of being a monster… You can sharpen it and shove it through your black heart." Mika hissed standing up, eyes hardened as she looked at Jung-Kim. "I've had enough. I want to go back to my hotel room."

Aiden just sat in silence as Mika forced Jung-Kim to take her from their presence. "She doesn't mean it Ryan…"

"You say that every time I see her… You know exactly what she means Dad. She hates me." Placing the top over the silver cross he settled it on the table, wiping at his eyes he shook his head. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Ryan!" His attempt to stand up and follow his son was thwarted by Derek's heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking at his mate for a moment he fell into silence as he stared at the table. "I should have never contacted Mika after we moved…"

"You didn't know Aiden… You wanted him to have a normal family. Or at least as close to normal as possible… I'm sorry." Derek pulled Aiden into his arms as the smaller male trembled quietly. Resting his head on the other males he just looked up to where Ryan was standing over the banister. Smiling at the smaller male he just nodded that everything would be alright. "Let's take Ryan out tonight… Go hunt some rabbits or something."

"Sure…" Was all Aiden could mumble, shell shocked at Mika's treatment of her own son.


	2. Aiden's First Hunt

Title: The Hunter's Prayer

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17

Words: 3,283

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this… However I do battle my boredom with this story. Everything mentioned belongs to their copyrighted owners. The only things owned by me are the original characters and horribly written dialogue.

Warnings: Slight AU [Future!fic], Language, Violent and Gory Images, Sexual Conduct, Homosexual Relations, **Cannibalism**, Child Abuse, Mentions of _Bestiality_ If One Looks Hard Enough Or Views It As Such [**Shifted Werewolf on Human**]

Pairing: Derek Hale/OMC

A/N: Thanks for all of the love! And you! Make me sound all bad… You know who you are. I'm watching you all creepy like! Haha.

This chapter and the next few are going to be covering a lot of Aiden's werewolf background and the traditions of the pack he was 'adopted' into. There are cases of Werewolves _literally_ eating humans. Not just taking a bite. If this bothers you then skim the flash backs.

I should have the third and fourth chapters of the previous story edited soon. It is suggested that you go back and skim it at the least if you have read the other story. At least the First and Final chapters at the least. Information on Aiden's necklace was updated and the Prayer isn't going to be brought up for another chapter or so… It's important! You don't have to… But yeah. Haha.

…

…

…

Over the next few days after Mika had left town, flown on an airplane back to her homeland, Aiden had found himself deviling deeper into his own thoughts. Fingers clutched in his short dark brown hair as he sat down on the well worn couch in the nearly pitch black living room. The only light cast through the room was the light of the sliver of moon left. The thin male leaned back on the couch as he closed his eyes trying to steady his mind. Drawing a soft breath Aiden flopped over on the couch, curling into himself as he tried to find sleep. He was too agitated to sleep peacefully next to his mate, no matter how he might try.

Sleep eventually found him, yet it was far from peaceful when it arrived. Aiden twitched fitfully as he shoved his face against the cool fabric of the couch. Teeth clenched tight as muscles tensed and relaxed periodically as his dreams turned from disoriented flashes of images to a sort of living nightmare. Fingers clutching at the fabric of the couch as his nails ached and lengthened in response to the faint remembrance of the scent of blood.

_Niyol turned his eyes to his elder brother, Dezba just jerked back on the heavy chain attached to the collar around Aiden's neck as the small boy fought to keep himself as human as possible. Aiden's jaws dripping blood from trying to rip his restraints away with his teeth. The tall man stood over his brother as he looked down at the fighting child. "Why did you turn him Niyol… He's a Hunter. If they find out our entire pack will be in danger! Just because you are Alpha means nothing!"_

"_It means everything… Aiden… I know you're not going to be happy about this when you come back to yourself. You have to hunt with me… You have to willingly join my pack." Niyol gently cupped the smaller males face. The fifteen year old Native smiled softly as Aiden's dusty golden eyes gazed up at him as if he held the sun, as if he were some version of God. Standing Niyol looked to his brother as he gestured for Aiden to be released, the young Alpha taking off into the forests darkness with Aiden hot on his heels moments later as the small Beta was released._

_Everything was alive, bathed in red as Aiden moved. He was powerful, Niyol gave him that power. His brain processed everything in such a simple manner that there was a near total freedom to the Beast that had claimed him. The scents and feel of everything he touched and passed was almost electric, the world was his playground and Niyol… Niyol made the world light up like nothing else could. The Alpha brought down something that gave a loud scream, and the only thought in his mind was to aid the other young male. The taste of blood and flesh working its way down his throat as he ripped into Niyol's hunt had his mind buzzing. There was nothing sweeter than whatever it was that worked its way down into his belly._

_Niyol's dark fur stained with blood as he pulled away from the deer hunter he'd brought down, crimson eyes turning over his shoulder to look at his pack as Aiden dug his claws into the innocent bystander with a fury. The Alpha raised his head crying out, a long hallow howl falling from his vicious jaws as Niyol reared back onto his hind legs, blood dripping down his chest. Aiden finally seemed to have come to himself as the twelve year old Hunter sat on his knees, hands covered in blood and strips of torn muscle._

_Dezba snarled at the smaller Beta as he shoved Aiden away from the kill, clawed hand lashing out at the smaller male. Snorting as Aiden quickly removed himself from his position until he was curled up against a tree. Dezba whipped around snarling at a few of his the other pack members that tried to get in close to the dead human, many huddling around the tall wolf as they licked and pawed at him. The smarter wolves tried their luck at claiming Niyol's acknowledgement as the teen watched Aiden rocking himself._

_Aiden gave a choked sob looking at the human… He'd been trained to protect humans, and yet he'd let the Beast get the best of him. He'd murdered someone. Choking out another sob Aiden buried his head against his hands as he shook fitfully, "I killed him…"_

"_Aiden… I know it's hard. But, this is initiation into our pack. I can't take an outsider as my mate." Niyol's body shifted as he sat down next to Aiden, pulling the small boy against his chest. Resting his head over the smaller males as he watched his pack ripping into the hunter, blood and flesh being torn from bone. Dezba dominating the body until he'd decided he had gained what he wanted from the kill. Tilting Aiden's head up Niyol brushed away his tears. "We are true werewolves… We aren't the ones in storybooks that love everyone. We are hunters of the night… Humans are just another part of the food chain. You have become superior to them. You're not human anymore Aiden…"_

"_But… He had a family… He had to have had a family. I killed him!" Aiden choked out, he felt sick to his stomach and yet couldn't find it in himself to hate Niyol. He couldn't find himself sickened by what the older male had done, Niyol was only doing what he'd always done. Choking on a large gulp of air he looked at Niyol. "We killed him…"_

"_He was dying Aiden… Couldn't you smell the sickness on him?" Niyol looked up at the nearly full moon. Sighing softly he tilted his head to look at the shivering male as he held Aiden to him. "We don't kill those that can't fight back. We aren't monster. He had a gun with him, yet he never fired. He knew he was going to die and he accepted it. He accepted death Aiden…"_

Aiden jerked awake, shielding his eyes against the bright morning light. Slowly shaking his head from one side to the other he fell back on the couch looking up at the high ceiling of his home. Running his fingers through his hair he lay panting softly, closing his eyes as he tried to clear his mind. Eventually a soft clutter in the kitchen had Aiden wandering towards his mate. Unable to meet the other males eyes he slipped onto a barstool, leaning over the island as he threaded his fingers through his hair. "Morning…"

"You never came to bed… Aiden if something's bothering you… You don't have to tell me. But I'd like it if you would." Derek said in a guarded manner as he turned off the stove turning to face his lover. After a moment of Aiden's silence he just shut himself off to the other male, picking up his breakfast plate before leaving the room to eat out on the porch. That dreaded silence between them after a bad night's sleep still bothered Derek, it always had. Recently Aiden had slowly become more and more distant in the mornings. It was probably something small, like the fact that Mika had shunned her own child.

In the twenty minutes it took Derek to clean his plate and come to the conclusion that Aiden was still upset about Mika's behavior Aiden had gotten ready. Derek looked up as he felt Aiden touch his shoulder softly. "Going out somewhere?"

"Going to grab some supplies down town… Did you need anything?" Aiden looked at the ground for a moment, feeling ashamed that he still couldn't talk openly with his mate about his roots. Smiling softly as Derek just shook his head he kissed his lover slowly. "I'll be back before Ryan comes home. I have my cell on me. I'm going to stop by Mabel's Diner on the way home. I'll bring home some burgers so don't worry about cooking."

"Mmm… Alright. Aiden… I'm serious. If you need anything… I won't judge you. Jung-Kim tried to talk to me the other day about what happened, he tried to explain. I told him I'd talk to you about it… I don't want anyone else telling me something that's important. It's your place." Derek held his mates hand on his shoulder for a moment before picking up his plate. Kissing Aiden's forehead softly before he padded back into the house, smiling at the feel of Aiden's eyes on his back. "Stop staring at my ass!"

"Well if you'd let me top for once!" Aiden yelled after his mate, his darkened mood seeming to lighten a little as he twirled his pickup key's around his fingers for a moment before skipping down the porch stairs. The mud caked Toyota looked like it could use a new paint job, and a new front fender seeing the three vicious dents from when he'd tried teaching Ryan to drive. Smiling to himself Aiden pulled the truck open, starting it without another thought.

…

…

…

"Afternoon!" Aiden called as he pushed the diner door open, the usually crowded restaurant was bare of its usual crowd. Now that Aiden thought about of it, most of the pack and town folks were three towns over hunting wild animals for a sporting event. Looking around for a second he finally spotted the middle aged owner. The plump woman smiled fondly as she finished wiping the table she'd been wiping when he'd walked in. "How are you Mabel?"

"I'm as old as ever. These old bones aren't getting any younger." Mabel wandered over after putting the wash rag away, seating herself in a booth next to Aiden as the young adult heaved himself across the bench seat. "You seem troubled."

"Nightmares… I haven't been sleeping very well. Then again they aren't exactly nightmares… Just memories I've shut off." Aiden held his head in his hands as he looked at the aging she-wolf. Smiling fondly he leaned his head on the woman's shoulder, the feel of her warm hand against his head was relaxing after a stressful day of grocery shopping and price haggling with the town butcher. Turning his warm honey-brown eyes to her again Aiden sighed. "I can't exactly talk to Derek about it… I don't think he'd understand."

"Derek's the most understanding man I've ever met… He set my boys straight when no one else would deal with them. You boys are fine young men… Now what's so bad that you can't talk to him? Did you sneak off with some little minx when he wasn't looking?" Mabel smelled like pancakes and warm maple syrup, her faded blue eyes peering out from a softly wrinkled face. She frowned at Aiden for a moment before pulling back to gauge what he was going to say as she smoothed her hands over her floral prairie dress and apron.

"I can't talk to him about my Alpha… The one that turned me." Aiden finally said, running his fingers through his hair as he looked out the diner window. "I came from a pack of flesh eaters. There are only three packs that still practice it…"

"It's not exactly viewed as proper conduct anymore… We aren't animals Aiden." Mabel looked at her Alpha with curious eyes as Aiden just gazed out the window. She smiled at him softly, putting a hand on his knee. "That's not what you came here to talk about is it…"

"It is… Sort of… I was taught with those ideals and rituals after being turned. The reason this is still haunting me is because… I killed the Alpha that replaced Niyol. I murdered him in cold blood… He's the only werewolf I'd ever killed as a Hunter. I've spent my whole life pretending to be innocent, and it's ripping me apart. I can deal with having murdered humans; it was how I was taught to survive… But I killed one of my own after being turned… For power." Aiden held his head in his hands, his vision blurring as he trembled. The young Alpha shaking as he fought for self control, the last thing he needed was to make a scene in front of his pack's Omega. "How can I even face Derek? He was born blood."

"It's past Aiden… I can't give you my view on what's right and wrong. You did it for your pack, and for your own safety. If you hadn't taken that position you wouldn't be as strong as you are now." That motherly tone had creeped into Mabel's voice as it so often did when she lectured a pack member. The old she-wolf gave a soft pat to the young Alpha's shoulder before sliding out of the booth. "Dinner for the family?"

"Yeah…" Aiden forced a smile as he looked out the window. As always he left out the part about the Alpha being Niyol's older brother… He'd betrayed his first loves family, taking their power and leaving them helpless. After a few moments of silence the bell over the door rang, Aiden tilted his head to look at the visitor. The customer obviously male despite the thick trench coat and hat tilted to hide most of his facial features.

"Steak… Raw." The man's voice was deep, much deeper than one would have pictured from his thin appearance. Mabel seemed unnerved by the male as he spoke. The male slowly turned, tilting up his hat as he faced Aiden. "Afternoon… Hunter."

"I don't hunt anymore." Aiden looked at the man taking in his appearance carefully. White with at least six feet in height. No more than two hundred and fifty pounds if he had to guess. No visible scars or easily noted markings. Looking out the window he stood walking over to the male. "Who are you…"

"A friend… You stopped hunting after you were turned. Brave move for a kid… How has a Bone Eater lasted this long outside of their natural territory?" There was laughter in the man's tone as Aiden took a seat at the counter. The man removed his hat, golden blond hair catching the light like freshly dried hay as his cerulean eyes flashed with amusement. "I've done quite a bit of research on you Mr. Argent."

"It's Hale now…" Aiden said harshly. Looking at the blond for a moment he turned his eyes towards Mabel just offering her a comforting look. "You're scaring people…"

"She isn't frightened… She knows I am more powerful. I have a proposition for you Aiden… The Hunters are moving in on my territories here in America. It's become troublesome seeing as my pack is spread so widely over the world…" The man's deep voice had a growl hidden just below the surface as Aiden finally turned his eyes back towards the male. Reaching out the male placed a hand on Aiden's shoulder. "I'd hate for something to happen to your son… Ryan was it? He's a very gifted boy… With that condition of his and all."

"Superior Autobiographical Memory isn't a condition… It's a gift. Leave my pack and my family out of whatever it is you want." Aiden clenched his hands tight, keeping his shift on a tight leash as his Beast screamed to life. His eyes bleeding a dusty gold as he looked at the pale intruder, someone that in no way belonged in his territory. "Who are you…"

"I am Jean-Claude… My blood runs strong with the memory of La Bete." Jean-Claude slipped his hat back on as he looked at Aiden one last time. "You can choose the side of the Beast… Or the Hunters… Seeing as a band of them is two days away I suggest you decide to hear me out soon. I'll be waiting Aiden Hale…"

Mabel set a pair of plump paper bags on the counter before Aiden. "Don't let it bother you… I'm sure he's just bluffing. There haven't been Hunters, aside from yourself, around here for nearly two hundred years."

"Times change Mabel… Keep the doors locked at night. I don't trust lone Alphas… Give me a call if you need anything." Aiden settled his hand over Mabel's for a moment before looking towards the door.

…

…

…

Jung-Kim had decided it was appropriate to call at two in the morning, seeing as the time difference didn't seem to bother him in the least. Aiden sat on the porch listening to the Korean wolf whining about Mika's panic attacks. Aiden's reflection catching his attention for a moment. The firm lines of his face finally changing his almost feminine face from his teenage years, despite the still fuller lower lip giving him an almost pouty feature and his long eyelashes. Blinking after a moment Aiden just sighed. "What did you ask?"

"I asked you why Mika freaked the fuck out when I shifted in front of her. Some Alpha was trying to claim her as his mate." Jung-Kim sounded aggravated, and from the soft sound in the background you could tell he was pacing.

"I shifted…" Aiden finally spoke. Looking out over the forest as he heard the line go silent momentarily.

"You're a werewolf. We shift… Wait… You shifted… You shifted during sex!" Jung-Kim suddenly sounded hysterical as it hit home.


	3. An Empty Bed

Title: The Hunter's Prayer

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17

Words: 3038

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this… However I do battle my boredom with this story. Everything mentioned belongs to their copyrighted owners. The only things owned by me are the original characters and horribly written dialogue.

Warnings: Slight AU [Future!fic], Language, Violent and Gory Images, Sexual Conduct, Homosexual Relations, Mentions of Rape and Child Abuse

Pairing: Derek Hale/OMC

A/N: My brain completely died when I was trying to write the next chapter for my Stile/OFC story… I got three hundred words before my brain committed suicide and decided pudding was more interesting than writing… Pudding is awesome… Anyways… I suck at writing heterosexual stories, either I'm so corrupted by Yaoi that my brain can't process it or… My brain is trying to tell me something I'm ignoring.

So… Now that I've given a crappy excuse for why it's taken me… Three weeks? To fail to write the next chapter for my other story I'm going to attempt to distract people with more Yaoi. I've finished the storyline for this so all I'm doing is writing and fleshing it out while I rewrite The Hunter's Dog. I went back and looked at what I'd previously written for the third chapter and wanted to shoot myself in the foot… I didn't even attempt to explain how Aiden's thought process went. Bad Dreaming! Back to work… Yes… I'm scolding myself. Wanna fight about it? Haha. Anyways… Yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

…

…

…

Aiden sat staring at his cellphone from his seat on the couch in his living room. Thirty minutes past the time that Ryan was normally home. Derek was at work for his first shift of the week, so there was no way that he'd know what was up. His mate had been called in to cover another one of the mechanics that had to rush out of town suddenly, his wife was giving birth early from the sounds of what Derek had mentioned. Shaking his head he refocused as he stared at his cellphone. Clenching his jaw as another moment ticked by his heart started slamming, the shrill ring of the phone signaling a call… It wasn't the one he wanted.

"Did Derek pick Ryan up today? He hasn't stopped in to see me." Mabel huffed from the other end of the phone. She was obviously frantic with worry just like Aiden was. The young Alpha leaned back pinching the bridge of his nose as the woman suddenly burst into hystarics as he didn't answer back. "Aiden!"

"Stay where you are… No one moves. This is my territory… I will handle this. Call Derek at work and let him know Ryan's missing. Advise him to stay at work until I know more." Aiden was up and off of the couch grabbing his coat, yet it was the figure standing before him as he wrenched the front door that had him hesitating. Jean-Claude just smiled as he reached out easing the phone from Aiden's grip.

"He'll call you back, dear… He has an appointment." Jean-Claude's eyes were trained on Aiden as he snapped the phone in half. Looking around the cabinesque home he smiled softly. "Nice place… It seems the Hunter's are moving faster than you are. I've taken your son as leverage… He will be returned unharmed under the condition you bring me what was taken from me."

"And why would I do that. My pack is easily stronger than you… I'd have noticed you bringing a heavily armed pack into my territory… You're all alone. Your attempts at winning leverage are poorly played, Jean-Claude." Aiden finally stepped back gesturing for the male to enter his home. Strong arming the other male with his son at risk wouldn't play out. Even if a Blood could heal faster than he could, something as simple as decapitation could still kill them. "What do you want…"

"My mate… The Hunter's took my Damien from me. You see… We've been betrothed since we were children, and I hold Damien very close to my heart… So you see the harsh reality of my situation. You bring me Damien… And I release your son. A child for a mate." Jean-Claude slipped his hands into his pocket as he tilted his head to look over his shoulder, not even bothering to act as if he was nervous. The cautious look on the males face had him turning to look at Aiden. "You want proof that I have your son, that he's not dead?"

"Preferably…" Aiden bit back, he'd never been put in the position that he was currently in before. The other male pulled a black cell phone from his pocket pressing the call button. There was a soft click on the other end of the line before he could hear his son on the other end.

…

"So… You guys are going to use me as a chess piece?" Ryan sat in a small iron cage, running his fingers along the bars creating a frustrating sound that had the man guarding him twitching in annoyance. "I asked you a question…"

"And I'm choosing not to answer you. Now shut up." The gruff man snarled, his feet propped up on the work bench connected to the basement wall. The rickety chair creaking under him as he slowly sat up.

"Hey… Hey! … Hello! … Dude! Dude! … Jackass! … Princess! …You're stupid… What's your favorite color? Did you ever like the Red Sox? Why's the sky blue?" Ryan noisily ran his fingers along the bars of the cage trying to annoy the living hell out of the grumpy man sitting across the cool damp basement. Slapping his hands across the bars he finally gave an annoyed yell. "Are you a pedophile?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The man finally yelled. Glaring until Ryan pursed his lips with furrowed brows. Seeing as the boy had become silent the man turned his attention back to the wall with a sigh. "Finally…"

"… I have to pee!" Ryan shouted after a couple of minutes of silence.

…

Aiden had to give his child credit… Nothing much seemed to shake Ryan despite the situation he was in. In fact it was almost as if the small boy was certain he'd be fine. "You showed him that you were Blood?"

"He calmed right down when I explained the situation to him… Came without a single complaint." Jean-Claude snapped the phone shut watching Aiden for a moment, the young man paced around nervously before pinching the bridge of his nose. "You've decided?"

"I want updates on Ryan daily, and I want to be able to talk to him… I'll get your mate…" Aiden finally said as he looked at Jean-Claude. The man had played every card perfectly, there would be no way to avoid what outcome the man had chosen. Even if he took his entire pack to retrieve his son he doubted it would be manageable. "If anything happens to him…"

"He will be well taken care of. No worries." Jean-Claude smiled at Aiden, shoving his cell back into his pocket. Slipping a small black notepad from his pocket he tossed it onto the coffee table. "The last known location of where they were holding Damien… Seeing as you used to be a Hunter... This should be a piece of… What do you American's say… Pie?"

"It's cake…"

…

…

…

"So why are you going?" Derek snarled throwing the coffee table onto its side as he stood up from the couch. Aiden was leaning against the wall across from him. The older male just stood silently as he looked at Aiden. "Aiden… Why the hell would you agree to this?"

"Ryan wants me to do this… So obviously he knows something we don't. I trust his judgment Derek." Aiden slowly looked up at his mate as the other male stood before him, anger rolling off of him like thick waves of heat. Reaching out Aiden gripped Derek's shirt as the other male stalked towards him, rolling his honey colored eyes up to meet the vicious blue of Derek's enraged eyes he swallowed softly. "I need you to trust my judgment like I trust his…"

"I'll trust you when you start telling me the fucking truth!" Derek calmed a bit under Aiden's touch, but it didn't take the poison from his words. Aiden was so calm despite the fact his son was being held hostage by another Alpha. Shaking his head he looked away barely able to stand looking at his mate. He wasn't sure if he felt betrayal or just pure rage at the other males current state.

"You want to know why I can't sleep… I can't sleep because I'm having nightmares. I'm having nightmares because I killed Niyol's older brother for his position as Alpha. I slaughtered him like a dog in his sleep…" Aiden looked up into his mates eyes; there was disbelief in Derek's eyes as his mate stepped back. Shaking his head Aiden was the one to look away this time. Running his tongue over his suddenly dry lips he drew a slow breath. "I wanted to be the one to avenge Niyol… So I slept with his brother Dezba… And I killed him."

There was nothing coherent in the thoughts that flooded Derek's head, he suddenly felt guilty for thinking Aiden had been hiding something that would tear their makeshift family apart. He looked at Aiden as the smaller male stood quietly, flesh shivering and trembling as if he was waiting to be struck down. The first thing to come out of was immediately regretted as Aiden shifted back against the wall as if he was trying to avoid any physical contact. "You were twelve…"

"Thirteen… Dezba didn't care though." Aiden's fingers working over his right forearm. Swallowing hard as he looked up at his mate. Lips parting before he shook his head looking at the ground as he drew a shuddering breath. "I was easy to overpower, weak… And he liked that, I'd been Niyol's and he had the chance to violate the one thing his brother cherished. But… It was my fault that Niyol was killed… and he never let me forget it."

"Aiden…" Derek's lips parted as he made to say something only to purse them looking at his mate in disbelief, the broken look on Aiden's face tearing at his heart. "What happened…"

"I killed the other Hunters… I left my dad for last. And I couldn't kill him." Aiden closed his eyes as he reached out; Derek's jacket was the only tangible thing at that moment. It felt as if his world was breaking apart as he breathed quietly. "I'm going to get Damien back… And then… Jean-Claude's going to lend me some of his pack to track down my father. I'm going to kill him and get this over with. It's literally tearing me apart Derek. I can't sleep anymore, I just… I can't function."

"We get Damien… And we finish what you started. Then I'm kicking Jean-Claude's ass for making me worry about Ryan. He's taking good care of him?" Derek swallowed hard. Even with Jean-Claude claiming to care for the child, it was hard to stomach. Aiden's soft nod had him looking at the ceiling. "We'll have Ryan back soon… Before you know it."

"I feel so fucking weak…" Aiden murmured.

…

…

…

Ryan was suckling on a blueberry tootsie pop as he tilted his head to the side. "Royal flush… Pay up bitch." The child settled his cards down on the velvet top of the pool table sitting in the game room of the lavish home Jean-Claude's pack was occupying. Jean-Claude's brows furrowed. "What? American's are better at poker."

"I still don't understand how you… Is a four of a kind not better?" Jean-Claude laid his cards down examining them earnestly until Ryan threw a blue poker chip at him. The Alpha growled softly at the small Beta. "Didn't your father teach you to respect the elders."

"You mean the elderly… You ain't droolin' old man." Ryan snickered throwing another poker chip at Jean-Claude. After a moment the child crossed his arms looking at the male seated across the pool table. "So… Is he nice?"

"He? Who are you talking about?" The older male went about shuffling the card's again. After a moment his eyes widened. "Damien is a lady… It's a family name."

"Is she older than you?" Ryan snatched the cards away quickly dealing them between himself and the other male. Jean-Claude became quiet for a moment as Ryan watched the male blush, not a light blush a full-fledged flush. "That much older?"

"Damien is fifteen… She's betrothed to me. When she's full grown I'm going to marry her if she chooses to have me." Jean-Claude looked a little cautious before looking at Ryan. The child watching him expectantly, picking up his cards he laid them down immediately. "I have a joker…"

"So… Have you ever kissed her? I mean… She's supposed to be your wife right. That's what my dad does with Derek because he loves him." The child laid out his cards, backs up towards the ceiling as he took Jean-Claude's joker and dealt another card. After a moment he looked at the older male laughing at the pure embarrassment on the Alpha's face as he opened and closed his mouth looking like a confused goldfish. "Seriously?"

"I'd… I'd never touch Damien without her permission. It's… I just couldn't. She's still a child!" Jean-Claude finally found it in himself to look appalled at Ryan's question. The wolf looked down at his lap scratching the back of his neck. "I do love Damien… Very much so…"

"Jeeze… Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" Ryan pushed Jean-Claude's cards towards the male again. Raising a brow when the adult put a hand to his lips with his own brows furrowed. "Seriously…"

"I've never had the desire to please anyone other than Damien… Just watching her smile is enough to make me happy." Looking over at Ryan the Alpha finally slapped his cards down, face flushed as he couldn't find anything else to say. Ryan seemed to be picking him apart and analyzing him in a very uncomfortable manner. "I have things to attend to. The cot is set up in the basement; I've left a phone down there if you need to contact your father."

…

Aiden looked over at his mate as Derek slept on, the dark of the night surrounding the car as he drove on. The silent hum of the road under the wheels calming him slightly as they traveled. The soft chirp of his cell phone signaling that the car had picked it up and put it on speaker phone had him blinking. "Hello?"

"'Sup dad! So I got you some info on Damien… Turns out 'he' is a she… Fifteen year old about five foot something." Ryan sounded like he was jumping on a bed or something. Aiden furrowed his brows. "They're taking good care of me. Jean-Claude sucks at poker by the way. His poker face _es no bueno_."

"It does sound like they're taking care of you. Derek's asleep right now. He's in the car with me… His mate's fifteen?" Aiden gave a look of confusion to the road as if it could talk to him. Apparently it still didn't want to as there was no answer from the asphalt.

"It's not like they're doing anything. He said he was waiting for her to grow up… He turned red when I asked if he'd kissed her yet." The loud crunch of the springs under Ryan's butt had Aiden just shaking his head. "Hey dad… You can't stop me from jumping on the bed!"

"Ah… And you were grilling him for information why? You're a little too young to be kissing girls yourself." Aiden's mind drifted slightly as he frowned. Jean-Claude's mate was a little young, yet it seemed that the older male was so genuinely worried he was willing to give anything to have her back. He'd have to grill the other Alpha himself when the chance showed itself, he didn't like the idea of going about this situation with one eye blind. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Don't have to go to sleep… And he wanted to talk, very lonely guy." Ryan was bouncing on the bed again by the sounds of it. Aiden just shook his head smiling. "I know you're frowning… Fine… I'll go to bed, but you better get me some video games. I have wiped the floor with everyone here; no one knows how to play poker."

"Go to bed Ryan…" Aiden's grin widened as he heard the child whine and mutter for a few moments before giving a soft sight. "I love you Ryan… Just… Stay out of trouble. If anything happens call me…"

"Dad… I'm eight. I don't wet the bed anymore. Trust me… I can handle it. You did train me to fight, remember?" Ryan had stopped jumping on the bed altogether at that point as Aiden flicked on his turn signal pulling onto the main highway. "Love you dad…"

"Night, brat." Aiden murmured as the phone clicked off.

A/N: Although I don't think I've put it in here anywhere... Jean-Claude is ninteen. He can pass for twenty-twoish to people that don't spend long periods of time around him.


End file.
